Equally Loved
by roo17
Summary: Luffy has feelings for Ace. My first AcexLuffy story! XD R&R! Thanks! Written by Ivy the Vine
1. Chapter 1: Help

_**Okay this is story is supposed to be an AcexLuffy story. It's also if Shanks didn't leave until Ace left. Ace's age: 16 Luffy's age: 13 Shank's age: 33? I don't know but enjoy! (P.S. If you don't like yaoi (guy loves guy) then don't read. No sexual contact, btw.**_

_**Equally Loved**_

It was a nice day I guess. No wait, it was one of those wacky days. The sky was shining, the sun was clear, the trees were chirping as the birds swayed. Yep, it was a good wacky day all right! Ace was walking home from training. His training ground was his little secret place, his own 'hideout'. He trained everyday for three hours and when he was done, we would pick Luffy up at the bar who always told stories with Shanks the famous pirate. Ace yawned. He trained a little too much today, hardly taking any breaks. Now he found himself having a narcoleptic episode. Lucky him.

Luffy was being quiet today, not really listening to Shank's stories. Shanks looked at Luffy a little concerned.

"Oi, Luffy! You okay?" Luffy fidgeted in his chair a little, feeling nervous about bringing up the thing on his mind.

"Well…Shanks…I have this weird feeling in my chest when I look at someone…and I don't know what it is…do you know?" Shanks laughed, knowing what his friends problem was.

"Yes I do, Luffy! I think you're in love!" Luffy looked at Shanks concerned.

"L-Love?" Shanks nodded.

"Who do you look at and get that feeling?" Shanks asked, waiting patiently for his answer. Luffy looked around the bar to see if anyone else was listing, but no one was. Luffy, in a small voice, gave his answer.

"Well…I only get that feeling when I look…at Ace." Luffy blushed a little at saying his older brothers name. Shanks, who was a little shocked, patted Luffy on the back.

"So you got a crush on your older brother, eh?" Luffy nodded. "Does he know?" Luffy shook his head. "Then maybe you should tell him how you feel about him." Luffy shook his head.

"No. What if Ace doesn't love me back?" Shanks laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you nervous, Luffy! Cheer up! How can no one like you?! You're so cute!" Luffy crossed his arms.

"I am not cute!" Shanks laughed once again.

"Oi, crew? How many of ya think Luffy's cute?" The entire crew, including Makino, raised their hands. (When Shanks and the crew say Luffy's cute, they don't mean they like him, but just complementing him.) Luffy huffed.

"Fine! But what if-"

"Luffy don't worry! Maybe give him a kiss after you tell him!" Shanks joked, but Luffy actually thought about it. Just then, Ace came walking into the bar once again with no shirt. Shanks watched Luffy's reaction when Ace walked into the bar. Luffy was nervous and was shaking a little. Ace walked up to Luffy and Shanks.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a narcoleptic fit on the way here. So you ready to go, Luffy?" Luffy looked at Shanks then at Ace.

"Uh…yeah…" Ace looked at Luffy.

"You okay, Luffy? You seem…nervous." Shanks, helping Luffy out, pushed Luffy into Ace, causing them to connect in a hug. Luffy's face went bright red while Ace blushed a little at the touch of Luffy.

"Don't worry, Ace. We were just telling ghost stories and one of them really got Luffy shook up. He'll be alright." Shanks smiled and waved goodbye to Luffy, giving him a wink at the last second making Luffy blush. On the way home, Luffy and Ace were quiet, no even looking at each other. When they got home, Luffy ran upstairs and jumped onto his bed while Ace started making dinner. Luffy laid on his back looking at the ceiling. He thought how he was gonna tell Ace his feelings about him, but didn't come up with a solution. Luffy sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow.

Ace served the dinner and walked upstairs to get Luffy. He quietly walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Luffy's room. He found Luffy face first into his pillow, making him look so damn…well, cute! Ace kept the blush down that threatened to rise to his cheeks. He walked over to bed and sat down next to Luffy. Luffy shot his head up from the pillow when he felt Ace sit next to him and he blushed when their eyes met. Ace looked away, hiding the blush that crept up from his cheeks. When he had it under control, he looked back at Luffy and sighed.

"Luffy…listen…I have something important to tell you…" Luffy listened carefully. "Luffy, I've been thinking about you…and not in a good way either." Ace looked at Luffy. Luffy sat up and quickly brought his lips onto Ace's in a small, soft kiss. Ace froze, not expecting Luffy to do that. He tensed his muscles, but soon relaxed and began to kiss Luffy back.

Luffy's lips were so soft. Ace rubbed his tongue against Luffy's lips, letting Luffy know he wanted in. Luffy didn't understand why Ace was doing this, but opened his mouth and let Ace explore his mouth. Oh! THAT'S what Ace wanted! Luffy had to admit though, if felt kinda good when Ace explored his mouth, playing with his tongue every now and then. Finally, Ace broke away for a breath of air. Luffy wined, wanting to continue the kiss, but Ace didn't continue.

"Luffy, we can't do this. We're brothers, not lovers." But Luffy didn't care. He gave Ace THAT face, the one that no one could say no to. Ace sighed and gave in. He kissed Luffy, a little rougher than last time. Luffy put his hands on the back of Ace's neck and pulled him closer. Luffy and Ace knew it was wrong and they knew they shouldn't be doing this. But they also knew that it felt so good to be so close to each other, to be kissing each other. They knew it was so wrong, but so right…

I guess it really was a wacky day after all...

_**How was that? It was my first yaoi story! XD Please tell me what you thought about it! R&R! Thanks! XD**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Girls

_**Chapter 2: Girls**_

It had been a week since the two brothers kissed. They had only talked to each other only when it was necessary. The most they had said in a conversation was of this:

"Hey, Ace. Dinner?"

"Not yet. Probably…10 minuets?"

"Are you guessing?"

"…no. I never guess cause I'm always right."

"Ne, not always."

And with that, Luffy walked upstairs and Ace waited 8 minuets for the dinner to finish. It hadn't been the same since that day and it wouldn't be for the next day. Luffy woke up and walked down stairs only to see Ace asleep at the sink. Luffy tapped Ace on the shoulder, waking him up and making him turn towards Luffy.

"I'm gonna see Shanks."

"Be back before dinner." Luffy gave a quick nod and walked out the front door. Ace watched Luffy leave and sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He couldn't keep avoiding Luffy no matter how much he tried. The lived together, making it impossible to avoid each other. Luffy was so damn cute, but he was also his brother. Ace was older and wiser than Luffy, which means he has to protect him. But when Ace first got feelings for Luffy, he didn't know if he either had heart problems when he saw Luffy or if it was something else…something else he would soon find out was love, love for his little brother. And to Ace, he was NOT protecting Luffy by loving him in that way. That's what Ace thought BEFORE he and Luffy kissed. Ace sighed once more before going back to the dirty dishes that Luffy had left for him.

Luffy walked to the bar slowly, thinking of nothing else but his one and only love, Ace. He had been trying to avoid Ace for a week and to tell you the truth it wasn't working so well. Every corner he turned in the house, Ace was there. Every time he opened a door, Ace was on the other side. Every time someone woke him up from a nap, it was Ace.

Ace, Ace, Ace.

Ace was everywhere Luffy went and this had made Luffy a little uneasy. Luffy turned around to make sure Ace wasn't there following him. No Ace. Good. Luffy sighed and finally reached the bar, taking a seat next to, the one and only, Shanks. Shanks had been waiting for Luffy all morning. He had so many questions for Luffy!

Did you tell him?  
How did he react?  
Did you two kiss?  
Did he ignore you?

His questions went on and on, but they were soon narrowed down when Luffy walked into the bar with no joy in his cute face.

"Sorry it took me a week to come back to the village. Things got a little rough on the way back…" There was silence between the two for a while. "So did you tell him?" Nod. "Kiss?" Nod. "Then why so sad?" Silence…

"…we've been avoiding each other ever since the kiss…Shanks" Luffy looked up at Shanks with his big innocent eyes. "What should I do?" Shanks was dumbfounded. Why was Luffy asking him about love so much? Shanks had never been in love…ok so he had a small crush on Makino but that's different! Shanks gave a nervous laugh.

"Well……just start a small conversation with him about anything…then if the conversation gets interesting then…I don't know Luffy. I'm sorry, lad. You're on your own on this one. I'm clueless. Just…be yourself! That's why Ace loves you, because you're you and it shouldn't be any other way. Now go get him, Luffy!" Shanks shoved Luffy off the chair and towards the door. Luffy thought about what Shanks had said and smiled at him before running out the door.

"Thanks, Shanks!!" Makino walked out from the back room and stood behind the counter.

"Luffy seems happy…What did you manage to talk him into this time?" Shanks gave her a little chuckle.

"Nothin' too important." He gave her a quick wink, making her blush a little. Luffy began to run home and saw Ace walking in his direction. Luffy swallowed hard and walked up to Ace with a smile.

"Hey, Ace! Whatchya doin?"

"Um…I'm gonna go train…listen Luffy, about the kiss…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Luffy asked getting kinda close to Ace's face. Ace blushed when he realized how close Luffy's face was to his and he pulled away from Luffy, looking away as he did.

"I wanted to say I only kiss girls now, Luffy. So that's it between us." Ace didn't want to see Luffy's face when he said those words so he walked around Luffy and walked quickly to his training grounds. Luffy stood there, never wiping that silly smile off his face cause he had an idea. He got it as soon as Ace said that one word: girl. Luffy smiled even more and rushed off to a certain house he rarely went to…

It must have been what…three hours? Yeah, three hours and Ace had done hardly any training. He couldn't stop thinking about Luffy and the way he must of reacted to what he said earlier. Ace took his time walking home. He opened the front door and saw two very similar sandals lying there. Ace sighed and took off his shoes then walked upstairs to Luffy's room. He opened the door and saw Luffy in the most ridiculous costume ever.

Luffy was wearing a short blue skirt that had white strips on it, a verrrrrrry short white shirt that had cleavage and he had apparently stuffed a bra with paper cause the right breast was lower than the left. Ace blushed like _**hell **_when he saw this cause, to tell the truth, Luffy really did look like a girl in that. Smooth legs, nice figure, and a skinny waist. He looked at Luffy's hair and even saw a little blue ribbon in his hair. Luffy just stared at Ace as Ace stared at him. Ace couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and exploded with laughter, surprising Luffy. Ace felt tears leak from the sides of his eyes as he continued to laugh extremely hard, causing his sides to start hurting too. He had to lean against the doorframe to keep his balance otherwise he would have ended up on the floor laughing like a five year old. He finally got control of laughter after a good ten minuets and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"L-L-Luffy! W-What are you doing?! Why in the WORLD are y-you dressed so…so ridiculous?!" Ace managed to say without cracking up one more time. Luffy smiled that same old silly smile and continued to stand in his place.

"Nii-chan said he would only kiss girls! So I went and borrowed some clothes from Makino's closet!" Ace blushed again when Luffy did that spinning thing that girls did to show off their clothes, usually bringing up their skirts a little. Ace had to admit…Luffy was…well…Beautiful!! He was probably one of the cutest girls…no, BOYS he had ever seen! So it only took Ace three small seconds to run over to Luffy, grab him, lean him down towards the ground (like they did in dances) and kiss him ever so gently on his soft, smooth lips. Luffy threw his arms around Ace's neck and, with pleasure, kissed him back. Soon their first kiss was repeated in their second kiss: Ace explores Luffy's mouth once again and plays with his tongue. But this time Luffy fell onto of Ace, causing them to land on the bed noisily. Luffy made cute little groans when Ace started to kiss Luffy's neck, leaving little red marks now and then. Luffy favored each and everyone he left.

"A-Ace, that f-feels really good…" Luffy groaned again, causing Ace to grin.

"Well you look really cute in girl clothes." He replied to Luffy. Ace kissed Luffy roughly again and again until they couldn't breath. Ace laid beside Luffy, caressing his smooth black hair. Luffy looked Ace in the eyes.

"Ace I love you soooo much."

"I love you too, Luffy."

"Nii-chan? Do you think it would be ok to take it…farther?" Ace was a little shocked at Luffy's question, not knowing his little brother was capable to think about THAT.

"Sorry, Lu. Maybe when you're older." Luffy started to pout but Ace stuck with his answer.

"Then can you promise me next time we meet on the ocean, we can?" Ace smiled and nodded, making Luffy smile too. Ace gave Luffy one more kiss before he sat up.

"You hungry, bro?" Luffy immediately sat up and jumped out of bed, waiting for Ace to make dinner. Ace forgot Luffy was dressed like a girl and started to laugh again. Luffy crossed his arms and waited for Ace to stop laughing.

"What's so funny, Ace?"

"The way you're dressed! You're just so damn cute in that!" Luffy wrapped his arm around Ace's arm and walked him downstairs. Ace walked over to the stove and went to turn it on-

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Luffy looked at Ace and smiled.

Who could have asked for a better brother than Ace…

_**Ah ha! Didn't expect another chapter, did ya?! XD Well what did you think????? Please tell me cause its kinda my first (or second) yaoi so please R&R!! XD Thanks! :D**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


End file.
